Found!
by Seijuurou Eisha
Summary: "Shiloneki!" gurat kebiingunan nampak jelas diwajah manis pemuda itu./"Iie, Shi-lo-ne-ki!" ucap balita itu mengeja namanya secara terpisah./"Ne Kane-chan, Kane-chan tidak boleh meninggalkanku ya." Permintaan itu terucap dari bibir mungilnya, setidaknya dia tidak akan mengabaikan seseorang yang benasib sama dengannya./Family-Hurt-Comfort, Kaneki-Shirokane.
1. Chapter 1

**Tokyo Ghoul - ****東京喰種****-****トーキョーグール**

**Ishida Sui**

**Story: Seijuurou Eisha**

**Rate: T**

**Family, hurt-comfort.**

**Warning: Miss typo(s), Typo(s), OOC, AU, Plotless, **_**bisa saja fict ini jadi bergenre belok, **_**bahasa tidak baku, plot kabur, sedikit menggantung, pair masih diperdebatkan dan kurang **_**gereget.**_

**.**

**.**

**Kaneki : 18 tahun**

**Shirineki : 5 tahun**

**.**

**Waktu: settingnya campuran dari Tokyo Ghoul √A dan S1, kondisional.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading minna-san!**

**.**

**.**

"Ne Kane-chan, Kane-chan tidak boleh meninggalkanku ya." Permintaan itu terucap dari bibir mungilnya, setidaknya dia tidak akan mengabaikan seseorang yang benasib sama dengannya.

.

.

.

Musim gugur telah tiba beberapa minggu yang lalu dan kini hujan deras masih saja membilas habis jalanan Tokyo, Distrik dua puluh bahkan terasa lebih sepi dibanding biasanya. Tampak sesekali beberapa pejalan kaki yang memilih berteduh dijejeran pertokoan sepanjang jalan.

Disaat hujan begini, Anteiku akan tiga kali lebih sibuk dibandingkan biasanya, pemuda itu melirik hujan dalam-dalam, seperti ikut merasakan tetesan hujan diluar sana. Aroma kopi menguar kuat diruangan minimalis yang hanya berlapis kaca setebal satu setengah senti.

"…-kun…neki-kun!"

"Kaneki-kun!"

"Oi!" suara seorang pria dewasa berambut coklat bergelombang menginterupsi lamunannya.

"Ah, Koma-san. Nande?" pemuda ber-eye patch itu tersenyum.

"Hari ini kau yang bersih-bersih bukan?" Koma menyambung kalimatnya dan pemuda bersurai hitam halus itu menggangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu aku hari ini pamit duluan, hari ini aku ada sedikit kepentingan dan Touka-chan juga bilang ia tidak bisa membantumu merapikan kedai karena harus menemani Hinami membeli beberapa kebutuhan. Kau tak apa?" pria berperawakan besar itu menampilkan mimik tak tega karena harus membiarkan pemuda ringkih macam Kaneki untuk membereskan kedai sendirian.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Koma-san, kalau memang mendesak kau boleh pergi duluan. Lagi pula tenchou dan Nishiki-senpai sudah membereskan sebagian tempat ini." Pemuda berusia hampir sembilan belas tahun itu mulai beranjak dan merapikan sisa-sisa barang yang masih cukup berantakan, hanya counter saja yang sudah bersih dan siap ditinggalkan.

"Ah, sekali lagi maaf merepotkanmu, Kaneki-kun. Aku pamit,mata ashita!" Kaneki melambaikan sebelah tangannya yang tidak menggenggam kain lap.

"Mata ashita!"

.

Pekerjaannya telah selesai ketika jarum pada jam tangan kulitnya menunjuk pada angka sebelas dan tiga, sudah cukup malam pikirnya.

Selesai mengganti seragamnya dengan jaket katun tebal berwarna biru muda dan celana kain berwarna krim halus, pemuda itu mengunci kedai dan beranjak untuk pulang.

.

Udara saat itu cukup dingin, sesekali terlihat uap putih keluar dari mulutnya. Malam ini Kaneki membawa hadiah dari Yomo karena pria itu telah usai 'berbelanja' kemarin lusa ditambah satu kotak penuh persediaan gula imitasi dan kopi kesukaannya.

Pemuda itu sesekali bersenandung riang, setidaknya masa-masanya menjadi setengah ghoul tidak terlalu membuatnya depresi dibandingkan beberapa bulan lalu. Kaki jenjangnya berhenti disebuah taman usang dekat taman kanak-kanak menuju apartemennya. Sesekali netra abunya akan melirik waspada kesegala arah. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara gaduh disekitar semak-semak, Kaneki menelan ludahnya gugup. Mau bagaimanapun, menjadi ghoul atau manusia rasa takut itu masih terasa cukup normal untuk dialami orang seperti dirinya. Bunyi koyakkan membuat sedikit-demi sedikit pikiran negatif berkumpul dikepalanya, dengan perlahan pemuda itu berjalan menuju semak-semak dimana suara itu berasal, dan…..

"Hhggh! Kyaa!" tubuh kurusnya terjengkang ditarik gravitasi, didepannya terlihat sesosok balita-katakanlah begitu tengah bersimbah darah dengan sepotong tangan digenggamannya yang setengah terkoyak.

Rasa mual dan bau menggoda itu tercampur diudara.

.

.

Usai kejadian itu Kaneki langsung menggendeong paksa balita yang menatapnya setengah kebingungan dan menyelimutinya dengan sweater yang ia kenakan tidak peduli akan darah yang merembes ataupun dinginnya udara musim gugur.

**BRAK!**

Kaneki segera mengunci pintu apartemennya dengan masih menggendong sang batita yang masih acuh tak acuh memakan sisa jari di genggaman tangan mungilnya. Matanya yang heterochrome memperhatikan ulah orang asing yang membawa paksa dirinya yang tengah menyantap makan malamnya.

"Mama?" surai bocah itu terayun angin, jika tidak sedang bersimbah darah mungkin Kaneki akan jatuh hati karena paras manis balita didepannya.

Kaneki langsung membuka satu persatu pakaian bocah didepannya dan menggendongnya kembali hingga kamar mandi dan lekas-lekas membasuhnya dengan air hangat. Ya lagipula mau ghoul atau bukan Kaneki tetaplah pemuda tidak tegaan. Setelah sebelumnya menyalakan water heater dan mengisi bathubnya penuh-penuh ,ia mulai menyabuni bocah mungil itu dengan takaran sabun yang cukup banyak untuk menghilangkan bau anyir yang ada pada tubuhnya, ia juga mengeramasi paksa bocah itu dengan sampo kesayangannya. Sedikit-sedikit balita itu kini tengah asyik bermain buih-buih sabun yang menempel ditubuhnya, sadar karena kini pakaiannya sedikit terciprati darah dan basah, Kanekipun bergabung dengan bocah yang sekarang tengah terkikik senang karena merasa ditemani.

"Mama!" bocah itu memiringkan kepalanya lucu, buih sampo menggunung dikepalanya membentuk kerucut yang meleleh terbawa air, Kaneki memalingkan wajahnya menghadap balita yang tidak ia ketahui asal-usulnya.

"Mama?" bocah itu menyentuk pipi Kaneki dan tersenyum kegirangan.

"Mama! Mama!" ungkapnya girang sembari memukul-mukul air hingga berhamburan meluberi bathub.

Kaneki cukup terhibur dengan aksi bocah dihadapannya, dengan lembut ia membasuh buih-buih sabun ditubuh ghoul mungil tersebut.

"Pejamkan matamu." Surai-surai saljunya terlihat kuyu karena basah.

Kaneki mengangkatnya dari bathub dan mulai membersihkan diri dengan shower bersama ghoul balita disampingnya, sepuluh menit kemudian mereka kini tengah memakai piyama masing-masing. Jangan tanya bagaimana bisa ia menemukan piyama kecil yang nampak pas dibocah mungil yang baru ditemuinya sejam lalu, ia hanya ingat jika didalam lemari mendiang ibunya juga tersimpan baju-bajunya saat ia masih berumur dibawah tujuh tahun.

Bocah itu terlihat segar dengan surai saljunya yang berantakan dan setengah kering, saat ini mereka berada dikamar Kaneki dan sang tuan rumah sedang bersiap untuk mengintrogasi bocah manis dihadapannya yang kini asyik mengayunkan kedua kakinya yang tidak menapak lantai secara bergantian.

"Etto…." Kaneki menggaruk pipinya gugup dan bocah itu kini tengah memandangnya lekat.

"Etto, kau em… sebenarnya siapa? Mengapa kau sendirian ditaman itu?" Kaneki membuka sesi tanya jawab diantara mereka, menurut asumsinya seorang anak dari ghoul pasti akan bersama dengan salah satu dari orang tuanya, seperti Hinami misalnya.

"Shiloneki!" ucap bocah yang kini terlihat semakin identik dengannya itu lantang.

"Shiloneki?!" gurat kebiingunan nampak jelas diwajah manis pemuda itu.

"Iie, Shi-lo-ne-ki!" ucap balita itu mengeja namanya secara terpisah.

"Shilo, Shironeki maksudmu?"

"Un!" dan pertanyaan searah Kaneki hanya dibalas dengan anggukkan semangat bocah dihadapannya.

"Nama yang manis." Kaneki memuji sembari mengacak surai balita didepannya gemas.

"Dimana orang tuamu, Shiro-kun?"

"Umm…. Tidak tahu, Papa bilang akan mengantal Shilo beltemu ibu tapi waktu Shilo dan Papa pelgi kesu..sa..se..sutasiun?!" bocah itu kembali berpose menggemaskan dengan dahi berkerut dan kedua tangan mungilnya yang memegang kepalanya bingung.

"Stasiun maksudmu?" Kaneki mengoreksi.

"Un, Papa dan Shilo telpisah." Bocah itu kini terlihat murung, buru-buru Kaneki mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Ne Shiro-kun, apa Shiro-kun sudah merasa mengantuk?"

"Tidak, Shilo masih bisa bangun kalena didepan Shilo sudah ada mama!" bocah itu tersenyum dan menerjang Kaneki.

"Ne, namaku Kaneki Ken, Shiro-kun. Yoroshiku!" ucapnya sembari memeluk bocah itu erat-erat agar tidak terguling jatuh.

"Mama!" panggilnya senang.

"Ah iya, kenapa sejak tadi kau memanggilku dengan sebutan mama?" Kaneki cukup heran, karena sejak awal bertemupun Shiro terus-terusan memanggilnya dengan sebutan mama.

"Kalna Kane-chan milip Mama!"

"Mirip?!" Kaneki menunjuk dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa? Batinnya menjerit miris.

"Kalna Kane-chan milip mama, jadi mulai hali ini Shilo panggil mama ya?" bocah salju itu menyandarkan wajah bulatnya pada dada bidang Kaneki.

"Ne Kane-chan, Kane-chan tidak boleh meninggalkanku ya." Permintaan itu terucap dari bibir mungilnya, lama-kelamaan piyama putihnya mulai terasa lembab dan basah dan lelaki dengan netra argentin itu telah memutuskan, setidaknya dia tidak mengabaikan seseorang yang benasib sama dengannya. Memang cukup aneh, karena mereka pertama kali bertemu adalah satu setengah jam yang lalu dan kini bocah itu telah mempercayakan dirinya pada Kaneki.

Sekitar lima menit dihinggapi keheningan, kini pemuda itu menggulirkan iris sewarna asap itu pada balita yang tengah asyik menyesap jempol kirinya dan tangan lainnya meremat lemah piyama Kaneki.

Sedikit tersenyum, Kaneki dengan hati-hati membaringkan posisi mereka kedalam posisi yang cukup nyaman.

Ah, rasanya diumurnya yang belum menginjak kepala dua. Kaneki sudah dapat merasakan hangatnya menjadi seorang ayah-walaupun bocah dipelukannya kekeuh memanggilnya dengan sebutan manis.

**Chu~**

"Oyasumi." Barintone lirih itu menjadi bisikan halus pengantar tidur untuk keduanya.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

* * *

**A/N:  
**Shironeki: Kaneki setelah terkena Marie Antoinette syndrome (ending S1)

Dedikasi: untuk reader (khususnya saya) yang belum bisa move on dari Kaneki ke Haise haha.

Untuk ide, fict ini terinspirsi dari karya Ritsuneko-san ditumblr berupa fanart Kaneki-chibi yang jadi oyabun kelabang.

Saya reader baru difandom ini, yoroshiku minna-san.

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan untuk perbaikan karya-karya saya selanjutnya (itupun kalau bikin lagi-bercanda).


	2. Chapter 2

Dua pekan berlalu semenjak Kaneki bertemu dengan balita manis bernama Shiro, saat ini Shiro tengah anteng bermain dengan bebek karet kesayangannya yang diberikan oleh Kaneki beberapa hari yang lalu saat mereka berbelanja kebutuhan Kaneki junior.

Tubuhnya yang mungil berguling kekiri dan kekanan sembari mengangkat tinggi-tinggi bebek karet berwarna mencolok itu, disampingnya ada boneka kelabang besar berwarna coklat tua dengan pita merah muda mencolok dilehernya. Entah kenapa balita yang ia temukan dua pekan lalu sangat terobsesi pada kelabang.

Kaneki saat itu tengah membereskan ruang tamu untuk dipakai Shiro sebagai kamar pribadinya, menurutnya Shiro sudah cukup besar untuk tidur ditemani oleh orang dewasa.

"Yosh!" Kaneki menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan seulas senyum puas pada wajahnya.

"Ne, Kane-chan cudah selecai?" kepala Shiro menyembul dibalik kedua tungkai kakinya.

"Un!" Kaneki mengangguk dengan senyuman puas bertengger dibibir tipisnya.

"Hollleeeee! Cekalang Shilo sudah punya kamal sendili!" surai saljunya bergoyang seiring langkah kakinya yang kecil-kecil menjelajahi ruangan yang tidak lebih dari empat kali tiga meter itu. Kaneki menyulap ulang ruangan itu senyaman mungkin, berusaha mendesainnya khas anak-anak dengan cat warna pastel dan sebuah single bed yang dipenuhi oleh beberapa boneka lucu seperti boneka pisang besar yang bisa dijadikan guling dan boneka kura-kura lebar yang bisa dijadikan bantal. Beruntung Kaneki tidak menambahkan teddy bear untuk mempercantik kamar Shiro, kalau memang ditambahkan entah akan sefeminim apa Shiro jika sudah besar nanti.

Kaneki terkekeh kecil melihat Shiro yang kini tengah asyik meloncat-loncat diatas single bed barunya, tubuhnya yang kecil nampak ringan saat melayang diudara.

**Hup!**

Kaneki menangkap tubuh Shiro dan mengayunkannya diudara yang disambut dengan tawa keras Shiro. Bocah itu nampak kegirangan. Merasa tenaganya terkuras habis, Kaneki kembali menurunkan Shiro dan mendudukannya diatas paha.

Tangan lentik Kaneki mengelus surai salju Shiro sayang sedangkan Shiro sendiri menikmati perlakuan sang 'mama'.

"Kane-chan?" mata dengan netra argentin itu terbuka.

"Ya?"

"Kayau nanti Shilo beltemu papa, Kane-chan ikut ya?"

"Eh, memang kenapa?" Kaneki menilik heran, "Bukankah Shiro-kun akan bertemu dengan mama?"

"Um…. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Kane-chan sendilian." Bocah itu merengut.

"Kayau Kane-chan sendilian bagaimana?" bocah itu menatap Kaneki lekat-lekat.

"Ahaha, aku sudah terbiasa sendiri, tentu saja." Kaneki tersenyum sedangkan Shiro nampak khawatir.

"Iie…iie… kayau Kane-chan sendilian nanti Kane-chan bica sedih." Wajah bulatnya nampak murung dan Kaneki terkekeh keras, ternyata selain Hide dan rekan-rekannya di Anteiku masih ada juga orang yang kelewat perhatian terhadapnya.

Ah, bersama dengan Shiro nampaknya membuat dirinya jauh lebih rileks dan seringnya malah menghibur kegundahan hatinya.

.

.

.

Anteiku sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan makhluk mungil berkulit pucat, bertampang super inosen, yang terkadang terlihat clumsy tapi mendadak agresif dan mirip dengan setengah ghoul yang sekarang sedang mengantarkan dua gelas kopi ke meja nomor sebelas.

Kaki-kaki mungilnya berayun riang diatas sebuah kursi khusus balita, tangannya dilipat diatas meja dan netra asapnya berbias antusiasme tinggi. Didepannya Hinami tengah mengajarinya menggambar dengan krayon penuh warna.

"Onee-chan, bagaimana cala menggambal bulung?" Hinami nampak berpikir sejenak, telunjuknya dia taruh diatas dagu dengan tangan lainnya yang terlipat didepan dada.

"Etto… Shiro-kun bisa menggambarnya kecil-kecil dengan angka tiga terbalik, seperti ini." Hinami mulai menggoreskan krayon warna hitam diatas buku gambar dan binar kagum bersinar dimata bulatnya.

"Heee… Sugeee! Onee-chan…Onee-chan lagi! Lagi!" Shiro bertepuk tangan kagum, bocah cilik itu terus mengamati bagaimana tangan Hinami begitu lincah menari diatas buku gambar lalu perlahan mulai menirunya.

Awal-awal kedatangan Shiro ke Anteiku bersama Kaneki berlangsung heboh, Nishiki dan Touka langsung menerjang Kaneki dengan seribu satu pertanyaan perihal Shiro yang sedang tertidur pulas dalam gendongannya yang berakhir dengan adu mulut antar Touka dan Nishiki sedangkan beberapa pegawai lainnya hanya tersenyum mahfum.

"Lalu un…" Kening balita itu mengerut lucu dengan telunjuk yang ia letakan dikening dan bibir mungilnya yang sedikit mengerucut kedepan, "Aku ingin mengambal bunya, Onee-chan tahu calanya?" bocah itu bertanya dengan logat cadelnya.

Hinami tersenyum manis, bocah disampingnya selalu terlihat menggemaskan dalam keadaan apapun bahkan ketika Yomo bersama Uta datang menggunjungi Anteiku, bocah itu nyata-nyatanya malah anteng bermain dalam gendongan Yomo dan menarik kunciran Uta. Hinami mengusap gemas surai-surai Shiro, parasnya dengan onii-sannya memang benar-benar mirip.

"Onee-chan!"

"Ya?" suasana ceria itu sampai ketelinga Kaneki, pemuda tanggung itu tersenyum dibalik celah pintu dimana Hinami dan Shiro sering bermain.

Tanpa suara, pemuda itu menghampiri keduanya.

.

.

.

Mereka tengah berjalan pulang dari Anteiku saat tiba-tiba Shiro menarik tangannya keras dan berteriak memanggil ayahnya menuju titik kerumunan diperempatan menyilang zebra cross. Wajahnya nampak panik bercampur senang, panik karena takut sang ayah malah lari dari pandangannya dan senang karena kini ia bisa kembali dengan aggota keluarganya.

"Papa!"

"Papa!" teriaknya mengulur tangan-tangan harapan.

"Pa….hosh…pa..hosh…hosh!"

Obsidiannya berkaca-kaca, kaki-kaki kecilnya kini tak bisa dipaksakan berlari. semakin lama ia berjalan pandangannya malah tertutupi kabut jejalan manusia yang berjalan kaki, air matanya jatuh dan genggamannya pada tangan besar Kaneki terputus oleh pupusnya harapan. Desakkan manusia yang berlalu-lalang membuatnya terseret arus dan jatuh menjerembab permukaan aspal yang dingin. Sedikit sobekkan kulit terlihat dilutut kanan, dengan mata sembab bocah itu menangis diam.

"Papa!"

.

Kaneki masih sibuk menenangkan Shiro yang saat ini menangis diam dengan wajah tersembunyi dada bidangnya, sesekali terdengar sesenggukkan kecil dan tangis tertahan darinya. Kaneki menghela nafas, ia menghela nafas, kejadian ini hampir mirip dengan saat awal-awal pertemuannya dengan Hinami. Hinami yang mencium bau kagune ayahnya yang ternyata telah diubah sedemikian rupa menjadi sebuah quinque dan berakhir dengan ibunya yang tewas oleh pasangan Amon-Kureo.

"Hiks!" Kaneki mencium ubun-ubun kepala Shiro dengan penuh perasaan, bahu bocah berumur lima tahun itu berguncang, nafasnya sedikit tersenggal.

"Sshhh, mungkin tadi Shiro-kun salah melihat." Kaneki berusaha menghibur.

Bocah itu diam tidak menjawab dan bergelung memeluk Kaneki erat.

"Shiro-kun?"

"Hiks!"

"Sshh, sudah. Jagoan tidak boleh menangiskan?" Kaneki tersenyum, dan wajah lembab itu mendongak malu-malu.

"Ne Kane-chan, apa papa sudah tidak sayang dengan Shilo?" bocah itu bertanya dengan sesekali terlihat sesenggukan.

"Tidak kok, tentu saja papamu sangat menyayangimu. Mungkin papa SHiro-kun saat ini sedang cemas dan mencarimu kemana-mana." Kaneki menyahut selembut mungkin, menghibur balita malang itu.

"Hiks, Kane-chan." Shiro kembali menenggelamkan diri dalam rengkuhan Kaneki.

"Ssshhh, berhentilah menangis. Ada aku." Bocah itu kembali mendongak, sedikit tertegun dengan kalimat Kaneki.

"Hiks, Mamaaa!" dan ditengah taburan bintang, dua wajah serupa itu terlelap nyaman menghiraukan wajah serupa lain yang tengah berjalan dibawah tenda langit malam.

.

.

.

**tbc**

* * *

Saya ucapkan maaf sebesar-besarnya, telat update karena fakultas dan jurusan saya sedang mengadakan acara besar-besaran.

susah mencari waktu luang, sekali lagi hontou ni gomen nasai. karena jam rehat saya kurang dan kesibukkan menumpuk, akhirnya update dan menulis ceritapun jadi keteteran.

ah iya, terimakasih kepada ** .9 **yang sudah mereview chap sebelumnya, terimakasih bagi yang sudah mem-fav maupun mem-follow fict saya. *meratap *masih merasa gagal

yo, mind to review.


End file.
